Mission: Oobleck's Coffee
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: Something silly I did as a sort of response to Chapter Six of For the Love of Jaune. Basically, Nora nabs Oobleck's coffee with Jaune as her accomplice.
1. Chapter 1

**Fantastic. I made Nora into a criminal. That should be a crime on its own.**

**For those who don't know, this is sort of a silly little thing I did after adding into chapter six of **_For the Love of Jaune_ **on Nora stealing coffee from Oobleck. So this happened.**

**I'm not Monty Oum. Or Miles Luna. Or Kerry Shawcross.**

* * *

He was gonna die. He was gonna die, and it was all Nora's fault.

Nora had it in her head to go to Professor Oobleck's office while he was away, sneak in, and _steal_ the man's coffee supply. And she had recruited Jaune to help her do it. Which was why the JNPR leader was currently standing as point by the professor's door while his orange haired teammate picked at the lock.

"Nora, this doesn't seem like a good idea," Jaune mentioned to his teammate. "What if we get caught?"

"Don't be silly! There's no way we'll get caught," Nora chuckled, confident in her skills.

"Why are we doing this to begin with?" Jaune asked.

"Because Professor Oobleck's coffee is some of the best!" Nora explained. "And I really want some."

"Okay, but why did you drag me along for this?" Jaune asked.

"Because Ren was being unfun today and wouldn't help," Nora complained, her lips turned downward in a frown as she remembered her best friend's refusal to assist her in her act of crime. She stopped her work to send a beaming grin at her leader. "So that's why I'm relying on you to give me a hand because you're so helpful!"

"Yeah, but Nora, I don't really think this is a good idea," Jaune attempted to talk to her with reason as she continued her work. "I mean we're breaking into a professor's office. On how bad this is on a scale of 1 to 10, it's huge mistake!"

"Oh relax," Nora chuckled. "We'll be fine. I just want to grab a few. He'll never know they were missing!"

"Nora-"

"Aha! I got it!" Nora cheered in delight, pushing the door open with her gloved-protected palm. "Stay here and keep watch."

"Nora!" Jaune said in a hushed tone, looking worried as he watched the hammer-wielding girl slip into the room without a problem.

The leader of JNPR fidgeted in front of Oobleck's door, keeping an eye out for students and faculty alike. Thankfully, the hallway they were in was currently unoccupied, so Jaune's nerves weren't too jumpy. However, professors at Beacon had the strangest abilities to just appear out of _nowhere_ and scare the living daylights out of unsuspecting students.

"Okay I got 'em!" Nora announced rather loudly, scaring the living daylights out of Jaune who gave a tiny shriek. "We can head back and brew these bad boys up!"

"Nora, his door!" Jaune stated.

"Oh right," she said, hooking her foot to the door and pulling it shut with enough force to close it. "Okay, let's go."

"Nora, the door," Jaune mentioned, pointing to the door.

"What? It's closed, isn't it?" she asked.

"I meant the lock!" Jaune argued.

"Oh that thing? Nah, it's fine," she responded with a shrug. She walked off towards their room. "C'mon Jaune! I'm gonna drink all of his coffee if you don't hurry up."

Jaune looked at his retreating teammate, the door, his teammate, the door, before jogging over to her. Maybe Professor Oobleck wouldn't check to see if it was locked, and so they'd be in the clear.

* * *

"You actually let her do that?" Ren asked as he watched his best friend make coffee with her stolen brew.

"Well what was I supposed to do?" Jaune asked his male teammate.

"Not let her," Ren responded.

"That sounds easier than it actually is," Jaune shot back.

"It's really not. You could have distracted her with another activity," Ren argued back calmly, watching his friend take a long sip of the drink.

Jaune opened his mouth to argue against his calm teammate, but closed his mouth when he realized the other boy was correct. Why hadn't he thought of that earlier?

"Oh wow!" Nora exclaimed. "This tastes amazing!"

She moved from her little work station to where her male teammates were in a speed similar to Oobleck's, making Jaune eyes widen in a bit of worry.

"Oh no. I think I created a monster."

Ren sighed and massaged his forehead, listening to Nora begin to speak in a fast-paced manner.

"Wonderful."


	2. Chapter 2

**Originally, the story was going to be a one-shot, but Craxuan pointed out my mistake for not having Oobleck involved, so this is my remedy for my mistake. I hope this is enjoyable as the earlier one.**

* * *

Ever had that feeling like something bad was going to happen? Well, that was what Jaune was thinking the moment he woke up. It was the day after Nora's little theft, and Jaune had managed to get rid of some of his guilt caused by her actions (after Ren and Pyrrha gave him a very long lecture). However, upon waking up that morning, he knew something bad would occur. Call it a sixth sense or something, but it made Jaune uneasy the entire day. It was only when it was nearing the time for Oobleck's class that he felt dread build up in his core. He sat in his usual spot (why'd he ever choose the front row to begin with?) for Ooblack's class, and waited for class to begin.

Professor Oobleck stood at his desk, sipping from his coffee cup and looking over the students filing in for class. Jaune watched his body language and felt himself begin to sweat when he saw how tense Oobleck's shoulders were. The feeling of dread came back in full force, and all that Jaune could think of was,

_Oh no._

"Good day class," Oobleck greeted, his voice tight.

The class murmured back a good day, everyone just as clueless as the person next to them. They too had noticed Oobleck's strange behavior and were wondering what brought it on. Jaune had an idea what it was about, and he sent a silent glare at Nora, who seemed unbothered by her professor's obvious change.

_How can she do that?_ Jauen gawked. _It's like she doesn't even realize Oobleck's angry._ His skin grew even paler as he thought, _Oh Dust, does he know it was us?!_

Oobleck cleared his throat, gaining the class' attention yet again.

"Class, it seems that there are thieves amongst you," Oobleck began, adjusting his glasses with his palm.

_Oh flaming Dust he knows it's us!_ Jaune thought, his mind working in overdrive. _Okay Jaune just calm down. Stay cool, stay cool. Maybe he won't say anything right now. Just be cool and don't let him suspect that you know._

"Yesterday I discovered my office door to be unlocked and several of my coffee bags," Oobleck continued. "No fingerprints were left, so I can't identify you from that, but I am saying this now to see if the culprit will speak up now and admit to the crime. Their punishment shall be lessened if you own up to it."

_Stay. Cool,_ Jaune thought to himself as he forced his body to not give himself away. _He doesn't know you were involved. Do not give him reason to suspect anything._

"No one?" Oobleck questioned, looking at his students with a disappointed frown. No one said a word. "Very well then. As punishment for their actions, the class will be required to read pages 115 to 213 and write a paper on the pages read. Unless the culprit wants to own up now and spare their classmates."

_Do not let him trap you! You will receive worst punishment than this! What if we go to Professor Ozpin? What if they find out I'm not supposed to be here?! That'll mean I'll be kicked out! I can't let that happen! I just can't!_ Jaune thought to himself.

Oobleck searched over his class taking in a deep, disappointed sigh.

"Very well, let's continue on with class," Oobleck responded.

_Oh thank Dust,_ Jaune mentally sighed in relief.

* * *

"Class today was fun!" Nora exclaimed in the safety of their dorm room.

"Seriously!?" Jaune shouted.

Nora ignored her upset teammate and continued, eyes bright,

"We should hit Professor Ozpin's stash now!"

"_**NO!**_"


End file.
